Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z: Rise of The Super Saiyans
by Comicmaker21
Summary: With Chemical Z Crossing Dimensions, it lands on Goten and Trunks, and now teleported to the World of New Townsville, they'll make new friends and Take on the Evil Villains of Townsville. And for the Time being, they will have adjust to a New School, a Different House and So Much More! But here's a Real Question: Can Goten and Trunks Defeat Broly for the third time, Mutated?
1. Intro

_**Hi! I'm Comicmaker21 and i present a Fan-Story you might Enjoy! a Crossover between Dragon Ball Z and Powerpuff Girls Z **_

_**I'd love to hear your suggestions and this is officially being the Main Fanfiction i'm Working on! Please Enjoy!**_

_**Plot Summary: **_

_**When Ken, the Professor's Son Unleashes Chemical Z onto the world, they generate 3 Superhero 13-year olds: The Powerpuff Girls. But it also created multiple Villains, and the Chemical Z traveled far and wide into the Multiverse. And teleports a certain 7-year old and a certain 8-year old with Powers beyond imagination, but an old nemesis returns: Can Goten and Trunks save New Townsville and get back home? Find out as they Explore the new World of Townsville, live the life of a Superhero while containing Rivalry, and Battle against Townsville's Greatest Villains like: Mojo, HIM, and even worse Goku's long time Nemesis: Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Returns being revived from Chemical Z-Rays! With The Help of Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Trunks, Can Goten finish the task his father started? Only time will tell.**_

_**I Don't Own any of these Animes or Characters: **_

Dragon Ball Z Taking Place after the Direct Majin Buu Saga, where Gohan is being Saiyaman and Bio-Broly Movie:

Dragon Ball Z! Warriors from all over Planet Gather around: Just to Destroy the Universe! Martial Artist Master Son-Goku will stop at nothing to Fight them and protect his Home! Guided by the Seven Magical Dragon Balls which can grant any Wish, Goku and his Allies will Protect Earth from time to time, Destroying Opponents like Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu from turning the Planet to Space Dust! Goku's Son: Goten and Vegeta's Son: Trunks is next to take the bloodline, with personal adventures of their own, in this Smash-Hit Anime based Wukong The Monkey King turned to something completely Different!

Powerpuff Girls Z Smack in the middle of the Show:

There is a Chance you know who the Powerpuff Girls, they are Small, Big Eyed Girls, that look cute at first, but when they get angry, tear you limb from limb, Villain or not. (They Really do get mildly Gory.)

Yeah Remember those… Things? Powerpuff Girls Z is an Anime Adaption from that craziness. But this time, instead of all-mighty Preschoolers carrying the power and willingness to beat and Destroy everyone they come across as "Villains", their 13-Year Olds, and actually hold even more Power, however being more Mature, you won't have to get up with your teeth missing because "Buttercup wanted more Money for the Tooth Fairy."

Or Everybody is Bleeding because "Bubbles is over-emotional." they're Real Heroines that will protect the City and will turn on you "Sometimes."

Now Please Enjoy!


	2. Chemical Freaks Part 1

Chapter 1: Chemical Freaks Part 1

_**Dragon Ball Universe: After Bio-Broly Saga. Goku's House in the Woods**_

"_**Mom? Can I go outside?" A Spiky haired kid in an orange gi said, being the 7-year old GOTEN.**_

"_**All my Assignments and Studying is done!" Goten said facing his Mother.**_

"_**Okay, Sure Sweetie." Chi-Chi says as she washes the dishes.**_

"_**Yes! Goten thinks.**_

"_**Now all I need to do is meet Trunks near West City!" Goten says as he takes off in air.**_

_**Same World and Time: Capsule Corp.**_

"_**HA!" Trunks yelled as he punches the air. He is the 8-year- old with a Blue Gi and Purple hair long hair,**_

"_**Yo, Trunks!" Goten calls a he lands near his friend.**_

"_**Took you long enough, what happened?" Trunks asked while smirking.**_

"_**House Chores…. And Studying." Goten laughed while putting his hand on the back of his head.**_

_**Suddenly 2 Bursts of Black Light Flew Down near the Children.**_

_**Goten and Trunks look over.**_

_**The Black Rays are Going to Hit a Small Child! **_

"_**DOWN!" Goten and Trunks rush to the boy's aid: only to be fried by it.**_

_**Soon they Vanished.**_

_**Middle of the Road: Powerpuff Girls Z Universe, New Townsville/Tokyo.**_

"_**Where am i?" Goten asks as he gets up.**_

"_**Trunks, where are you?" he asks, but nothing all he hears is the rustle and bustle of the City.**_

"_**Wait one minute… this isn't West City!" Goten says as he sniffs.**_

"_**Man doesn't even Smell the same, it smells Sweet." Goten says as he smelled the environment.**_

_**But Something Caught the Demi-Saiyan's Eye.**_

_**He saw a giant monkey in a robe stealing children's Ice Cream.**_

_**("What the?") Goten thought.**_

_**My Ice Cream! The Girl shouted.**_

"_**Hey You!" Goten said.**_

"_**W-What?" The Ape replied.**_

"_**You! You Over-sized Ape!, you can't steal a 3-Year Old's Ice Cream!" Goten said as the ape looked at him.**_

"_**Ha! You Dare oppose the great Mojo?!" The Ape said.**_

_**Overhead of Goten and Mojo, the Powerpuff Girls, more specifically: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup land near the too.**_

"_**Stop Mojo!" Blossom says but before she did, she was surprised.**_

"_**Look, Your gonna give that Ice Cream back to that girl! I'm Serious!" Goten said.**_

"_**P-L-E-A-S-E." Mojo says as he knocks Goten down.**_

_**Blossom saw a dark Aura within Goten, similar the one Mojo had when she first found him. (Result of the Black Light Shocking Goten earlier.) Giving a bad impression.**_

"_**Okay Monkey! Just Remember you asked for it…" Goten flicked his finger and had Mojo Jojo Flying. **_

"_**I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" Mojo said as he finally vanished in the Sky.**_

_**Goten caught the Ice Cream Cone.**_

"_**Here you go Ma'am." Goten said with a pleasant smile.**_

"_**Thank You Mr." The Girl said as She walked away with her Ice Cream.**_

"_**What the? He Litarly Flicked his finger and Mojo went Flying!" Buttercup said.**_

"_**Okay that settles it….." Goten said as he started to walk away, but the whole city was staring at him.**_

_**City Expressions: =O =O=O=O=O=O **_

_**("Oh Crap!" "did he?" (and other comments.)**_

"_**Haha… I might have gone Overboard…." Goten said a little embarrassed rubbing his head his head with a sheepish smile.**_

"_**I think he is different from us..?" Bubbles said trying to connect the pieces. **_

"_**(Okay… I Screwed up… this is not West City. For Sure, telling from the look of their eyes, crime rates and Saiyans…. Well more known my Bro but still, wouldn't be normal enough.")**_

"_**(I'll make things worse if I fly out the crowd so I think I'll just make my way, Man This is mest up!)" Goten thinks as he runs out the crowd. **_

"_**Problem, do i have to hide in the Shadows, or become a total Lameo like Great Saiyaman… Man…." **_

_**Flashback:**_

"_**The Hero of Justice…. Great SAIYAMAN!" This is Great Saiyaman: West and Hercule City's Hero and Brother of Goten: Gohan. He is doing embarrassing poses.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

"_**Nope! Not doing it! I guess i get Trunks and "Get Out of Here!"**_

_**Just Then he Bumps into to the Powerpuff Girls Z, more specifically Buttercups's Hammer. (Ouch!)**_

"_**OOF" Goten fell back on the face of the floor.**_

"_**Who are you?" Blossom asks.**_

_**Goten gets up. **_

"_**Goten." Goten replies still a little shaky.**_

"_**Who are You?" Goten asks back.**_

"_**Are you kidding?! How do you not who we are?!" Blossom shouts.**_

"_**..Sorry… but.. Who are you three again? Are you like, celebrities?" Goten replies.**_

_**This time the trio crashes to the ground, Anime Style.**_

"_**No! Where the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Buttercup said.**_

_**Goten is trying the whole universe not to laugh.**_

"_**Power… Puff…. G-Girls….. Z?! Oh i can't" Goten starts laughing with bright red cheeks. **_

"_**That's It!" Buttercup says.**_

_***WHACK***_

_**Buttercup uses her Hammer to Smash Goten Dead. **_

_**30 Minutes Later**_

_**Goten wakes up strapped in a Back Van.**_

"_**The 'eck?! When did I get i here?!" Goten said**_

"_**Relax, we're putting you to Science Lab." Blossom said**_

"_**Do I look like a Science Fair Project?" Goten asked a bit sparked.**_

"_**And who are You two?" Goten asks Ken and The Professor.**_

"_**I'm Professor Utonium and this is my Son, Ken"**_

"_**Hi!" Ken greeted.**_

"_**Well we're here now." Bubbles said.**_

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Well he's knocked out" Buttercup said speaking to Ken and the Professor from Blossom's Special Yo-Yo.**_

"_**Ok! We're coming to pick him up and scan him."**_

_**Flashback End:**_

_**Goten easily breaks out of the strap without trying. **_

_**Everybody walks in the lab.**_

"_**So… why am i here again?" Goten asked, still a little bruised from Buttercup's Earlier Attack.**_

"_**It's about you flicking The Monster Ape named Mojo with a Finger." The Prof. said.**_

"_**Oh Yeah…" Goten said.**_

"_**Have You been getting Strange Powers lately?"**_

"_**Nope! Been this Strong sense i was a Baby, also i don't have direct unnatural powers,**_

_**It's just my Power Level." Goten says.**_

"_**Power Level?" The Prof. asked.**_

"_**Yeah, it's the Level of My Strength, I don't Train a lot , all i can do is you know, really simple ones like 900 mile jogs, and 10,000 Push-Ups, no big deal. Oh! I almost forgot I broke a Bolder about the size of a House in a Kick Today, But again whatever."**_

"_**You little liar…." Buttercup said.**_

"_**Nope, though i'm not a Human." Goten said.**_

"_**Then… what are you?" Ken asked.**_

"_**That's Easy i'm a Saiyan." Goten said.**_

"_**Well actually a Demi-Saiyan because my Mother is a Human."**_

"_**But my Dad, he is not only the Strongest Saiyan, but the Strongest in the World! And My Brother is almost as Tough, both WAAAY Stronger than me!"**_

"_**(Maybe this boy's Dad was hit with a Chemical Z-Ray…)" The Prof. thought.**_

"_**Also, in case you were wondering your Power Level is like… 5, you should get some Muscles." Goten said.**_

_**:( (Ouch) …..."Were you Hit with any Rays of Light… before?" Ken asked.**_

"_**Yeah! Me and my Friend Trunks was simply talking, but some weird bolt of light almost crashed on a Small Boy, so me and Trunks went to protect him, but then after that, I was here… that's when I saw that big ugly Monkey, no offense to our Race: The Saiyans…. Unfortunately I did not see Trunks in my Wake, but I sense his Ki, he is here somewhere. Goten said.**_

"_**I should probably get going." Goten started to set off.**_

"_**Guys! Look at this!" The PPGZ, Goten and the Prof. went to see what was happening.**_

_**-Onscreen-**_

_**Trunks is facing a pack of robbers.**_

"_**Hey Old Guy, You Can't Steal from the Bank!" Trunks said.**_

"_**Kid, please move this is not safe!" a cop said while under cover. Suddenly the Robbers Shoot at Trunks.**_

_***Grab, Grab, Grab, Grab,***_

_**Trunks caught all the bullets, crushed them, and dropped them.**_

_**HA! Trunks kicked the Face of one of the Robbers having him fall down and bleed from the mouth.**_

"_**He's a MONSTER! Get in the Car, now quickly!"**_

_**The Rest got in the Car.**_

_**Your not getting away with the Money! **_

_**KA..ME..HA...ME...HAAAA!**_

_**A Long Beam of Blue Electrical Energy, Followed the Car Much Faster, and Blew It Up. **_

_**Suddenly Surrounded with Base Aura, Trunks Take off in the Air.**_

_**-Footage End-**_

_**That's Impossible, what did I just see?!" Blossom asks.**_

_**There's Trunks always looking stronger, you know he is getting too cocky! Goten said.**_

"_**Are you saying your able to that too with ease?" Blossom asked.**_

"_**Yep." Goten said.**_

"_**How old are you?" Bubbles asked.**_

"_**7 but my friend is 8" Goten said.**_

"_**Man all this talking, i could use a workout." Goten said.**_

"_**What are your occupations?" The Prof. asked.**_

"_**Fighting, Training, Eating, and Learning! But when somebody is in trouble i use my power to help, I also help save the world with my relatives, me, my Dad, and Bro fought Broly, but he is a different story."**_

"_**(Okay, that's good, he uses his power to help for the better, thank goodness)" Blossom thought.**_

"_**It could be awhile till you get back, being hit from a Z-Ray, what would you do while your here" The Prof. asked.**_

"_**I Dunno, i was planning to get Home, but sense I can't, I don't have anything better to do than go find Trunks and Hang Out." Goten said.**_

"_**Why not be a Superhero like us" Bubbles asked.**_

"_**Sure why not? (but i'm not wearing any lame costumes like Gohan…)" Goten agreed.**_

"_**But I'm not going to be a "Power...Puff… Girl! Goten laughed.**_

"_**Really?!" Blossom said Fire Eyes. (She was cleary gonna beat up Goten this time)**_

"_**That's officially Mean!" Bubbles said.**_

_**Buttercup readied her Hammer in Fury.**_

_**R-Relax! I was only joking, Geez! Besides i'm not a Girl so it's Physically and Mentally Impossible! Goten said.**_

_**Roof! A Robotic Dog came.**_

_**Hi Poochy! Ken said as he picked the Dog up.**_

_**Hi Ken!**_

_**It's So Hard to believe a Powerful 7-year- old but you can believe a talking Dog? **_

"_**Yes." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said at the same time.**_

"_**I hope you don't mind, but you will always be followed by Momoko, but as a hero you can call her Blossom, Kaoru, known as Buttercup.**_

"_**(No, No! Not Her…)" Goten thought.**_

_**And Bubbles." They are all 13 Years Old.**_

_**What?! Why?! Professor don't make us do this! The PPGZ pleaded.**_

"_**Come on! I can manage by myself! I know Survival Skills, i Camp in the Woods All the Time Mr. Professor you can't torture me like this! Last thing I need is 3 more Sisters i'm not even related to!" Goten begged.**_

"_**I'll do Anything… Anything!" Goten said**_

"_**You'll join Schools for the time being, don't worry it's temporary, until i can help you get back home. When you find your friend he will follow the same rules."**_

_**Goten finally looked nervously at the trio.**_

"_**So… uh… Hi?" Goten said nervously, none of them was his Age, not even the Over-Emotional looking Bubbles.**_

"_**(I sure wish Trunks was here so we can suffer together… and I kinda hope Kaoru is not Angry… No Scratch that, all of them look Furious, i guess that's my fault.)"**_

_**Goten thought.**_

_**Trunks POV**_

_**Man things are tough today, if only I can find Goten…. I feel his Ki, but it's so faint.**_

_**But i can't wait to tell him I stopped Robbers from Robbing the Bank!**_

_**Suddenly he hears something.**_

_**That Dang Boy, ruining Mojo's Plan like that! **_

_**Maybe we can help, a Pink Fuzzy Monster said.**_

_**If i see that Orange Clothed, Spiky Hair Boy Again! Mojo said.**_

_**We'll Hunt Him Down. HIM said.**_

"_**Goten!" Trunks said.**_

"_**I Have to Warn Him about these Freaks!" Trunks said as he flew away.**_

_**Chapter 1 is finished. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Powerpuff Girls Z: Rise of the Super Saiyan, you can expect Chapter 2 soon, for this will probably the first Story i'll finish first.**_

_**Let me know what you guys want to see! **_


	3. Chemical Freaks Part 2

Chapter 2: Chemical Freaks Part 2

Before The Story Begins, i wanted to let You Know to Please Comment and Like. Also, I wanted to Let You know this Chapter 2 will be a Shorter Chapter Than Chapter 1, However this is the Final Chapter in The Chemical Freaks Saga, and this Chapter will Start The Action Both Dragon Ball Fans and Powerpuff Girls Fan Love! Please Enjoy!

_**Goten's POV**_

_**Goten has no choice but to follow Momoko, and the others into her backyard.**_

"_**Okay! We're going to be Talking Some Rules, Goten!" Momoko said with the most serious expression she could get.**_

"_**(That Hair… That Sinister Expression...I already can tell she is one of the Super Bossy Types, just my luck, she'll give me 5,000 Rules and I break one she'll breathe down my neck!")**_

"_**Rule Number 1: All three of us are Older than you so you have to listen to us the whole time!" Momoko said**_

"_**Should of seen that coming." Goten said.**_

"_**Rule Number 2: Please remain clean and not nasty." Miyako said.**_

"_**Rule Number 3: You can't ever leave our eye for long." Kaoru said.**_

_***DUN DUN DA!***_

"_**Are you kidding me right now?!" I'm like 6,000 times stronger than ALL of you! I can take all three of you single-handley, and i don't think so!" Goten said disobedient**_

"_**Wan't to test that theory?" Kaoru asked Angry.**_

"_**AAAAHH!" Goten shouted.**_

_***Official Sfyriphobia, Fear of Hammers***_

"_**F-Fine! I'll follow your stupid rules…" Goten said.**_

"_**(Oh Crap, i sound like Trunks…)" Goten thought.**_

"_**And you probably how School is going to work right?" Momoko asked.**_

"_**Sure." Goten said.**_

"_**But where will i sleep?" Goten asked.**_

"_**The Professor's House." Kaoru said.**_

"_**Well that's the best News i heard all day, i mean sleeping with a Girl is a Nightmare." Goten said.**_

"_**(This kid is driving me to the end of my limits.)" Kaoru thought.**_

"_**Hey Kaoru, where you not wearing a Skirt earlier? Why are you in a Baseball Uniform?" Goten asked.**_

_**Trunks POV**_

"_**Alright! Goten may not be here, but I'll take a quick Training session!"**_

"_**HA!" Trunks Punched the Air.**_

"_**DA!" Trunks kicked the Air.**_

_**Trunks flew upward.**_

"_**DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA!" Trunk's Ki Blasts destroyed some buildings.**_

"_**Oh Crap…. I didn't mean to do that…"**_

"_**Hey That means I don't know my own Strength!" Trunks said. **_

"_**IDEA, I Show my Ki, i'll be a Goten Magnet!"**_

_**Trunks surrounded with Yellow Aura. **_

_**AAAAAHHH! Trunks yelled.**_

_**Goten POV**_

"_**Rule Number 1,675: Do Not be a Brat, by not showing Teamwork." Momoko continued.**_

_***Feels Ki***_

"_**Trunks!" Goten shouts.**_

"_**Sorry Guys, gotta make a Quick, Go." Goten takes off immediately.**_

"_**You broke the 3rd Rule!" Miyako shouted.**_

"_**Well hey, it's not like you can Fly, so i don't really have a choice." Goten says as he flies away but he was Surprised to a Flash of Light and see the Girls Take Off.**_

"_**On Second thought, I stand corrected!" Goten said.**_

"_**You Really should ask Questions." Momoko, now Blossom said.**_

"_**(Maybe there are more people like Us! Ha! Not as Powerful and Cool though!)" Goten thought.**_

_**Goten had a devil-ish Smile as he got a Mischievous Idea.**_

"_**Hey what's that, an Explosion?! Goten says as The Powerpuff Girls look away.**_

"_**Slowpokes! I Tricked You! See you 60-years later!" as he flies away.**_

"_**Hahahahaha! I Can't beileve their that dumb!"**_

_**It was funny, Very Funny, until he bumped into them.**_

"_**Haha…. Oh."**_

_***SLAP***_

"_**That will teach you your Place!" Blossom said with hands on her hips.**_

_***WHACK***_

"_**Next Time, you'll Truly Regret it! Buttercup said. **_

"_**I'm Sorry… it was just a Joke, and i thought you WERE Slow…" Goten said with his mouth bleeding a bit.**_

_***WHACK, SLAP, PUNCH,***_

"_**Your Cruel…." Goten said with his Eye Bruised, Teeth Falling out, Hair Ruthled, and Shirt Filthy, Goten shook out of it and turned normal.**_

"_**Do you guys torcher anybody that annoys you two?" Goten asked.**_

_**-2 minutes later-**_

"_**I Feel Trunk's Ki, but I don't see him…"**_

_**The Powerpuffs spread out,**_

_**Suddenly someone touches Goten from behind.**_

"_**Took you long Enough Goten!" Goten turns around to see Trunks!**_

"_**Trunks!" Goten yells.**_

_**The Powerpuff Girls Regrouped.**_

"_**Oh? It looks like you got Some Girlfriends Goten!"**_

_**The Powerpuff Blushed too much to react.**_

"_**You….Take…...That…..BACK!" Goten was about to Punch Trunks.**_

"_**Hahahaha! It's Okay Goten, we all have embarrassing Moments, I'll Post it for You!" Trunks said.**_

"_**You Little ...!" Goten Blushed**_

"_**Little? I'm older than you Goten!" Trunks teased.**_

_**Trunks looks at the Girls and looks back at Goten.**_

"_**In Fact, you must be the Youngest in the Whole Group! So don't talk about "Little"! **_

"_**But…. DAA! Goten growled.**_

"_**HAAA!" Goten tried to Punch Trunks but he Dodged.**_

"_**You know what? I needed a Work out!" Goten says with a Cocky smirk while swinging his arms.**_

"_**The Result will be the Same! GIVE IN." Trunks returned.**_

"_**HAAA! "Trunks tries to kick Goten but goten Grabbed his leg.**_

"_**Take this!" Goten throws Trunks into the air**_

"_**Oh Yeah?" Trunks was about to return an attack but suddenly Goten and Trunks we're Trapped in a Bubble.**_

"_**Hey! What gives? Rivals in Battle here!" Trunks says at the Girls.**_

"_**Yeah, i was about to Smoke Trunks!" Goten says.**_

"_**Actually, i was gonna Smoke You!" Trunks protested.**_

"_**Please Stop Fighting!" Bubbles asked.**_

"_**Who asked YOU three? This is personal!" Trunks said.**_

"_**(Uh-oh, we're dead.)" Goten thought**_

"_**Oh Yeah?" Blossom asked.**_

_***WHIP* She wiped Trunks in the But with her Yo-Yo.**_

"_**OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!"**_

"_**Hahahaha! It was coming!" Goten laughed.**_

_**5 minutes later at the lab, Sunset.**_

"_**So your Trunks huh?" The Professor asked.**_

"_**Yep! I'm The Strongest" Trunks said with Pride.**_

_***The Prof. tells Trunks everything* **_

"_**Wait a Pack of Girls are going to be following me!? Goten what is the meaning of this?!"**_

"_**Don't look at me!" Goten said.**_

"_**I will look at You, because it's Usually you who ruins everything! Trunks said.**_

"_**Like when?!" Goten asks.**_

"_**Like when you went Super Saiyan in the Tournament when Gohan said don't!"**_

"_**Or because you where "Hungry" You Cried so Loud you Awoke Broly!" Trunks said.**_

"_**Cried?" *LOL* Buttercup laughed.**_

"_**But thats-**_

"_**I'M NOT FINISHED!"**_

"_**How about the time you had Bio-Broly see you, YOU ALMOST ENDED US!"**_

"_**You mest up too!" **_

"_**You would not Shut Up When We were Mighty Mask! And 18 got us!**_

"_**You yelled: OH NO WE WERE BUSTED TO THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS!"**_

"_**GRRRRRRRRRR…."**_

_***Rival electric line***_

"_**Uh…. Guys….?" Ken asked.**_

_**Suddenly Mojo Crashed in the Window of the Lab Superpowered! **_

"_**WHOAH! His Power Skyrocketed!" Goten said.**_

"_**It's the Same Freak that Talked About Getting Revenge on You Goten!"**_

"_**You may be wondering how i got this power.. Well let me tell you!"**_

_**Mojo's Flashback:**_

_**Mojo's POV**_

_**We'll Hunt Him… HIM said.**_

"_**No! I Must Defeat Him!" as Mojo **_

"_**Suddenly a Power Source went into me as I walked down the Street… it was like Legendary Gas…" and Now I'm POWERFUL!"**_

_**Flashback end.**_

"_**Mojo!" The Girls shouted.**_

"_**We'll take care of this." Blossom said.**_

"_**Wait!... he said he wanted Revenge, thus I'm his Opponent!" Goten said.**_

_**DIE! Mojo Smashed Buttercup and Trunks at the Same Time, nearly killing them.**_

_**I'll Smash You To PIECES! Mojo Tried to Smash Goten.**_

_**But Goten shined with Light.**_

_**Goten was going through a Change!**_

_**Goten eyes turned Green, His Hair slowly stuck up.**_

_**His Body started to Glow…. His Aura was Pure Gold, and Finally: all his Hair turned Gold.**_

"_**Goten Transformed into a Super Saiyan!" Get Him" Trunks said as he and Buttercup manage to even Levitate.**_

"_**Super … Saiyan?" The Prof. asked.**_

"_**You wan't a battle?! YOU HAVE ONE!**_

"_**I'll Show what happens when touch ANY of my friends!"**_

_**HAAA! Goten Punched Mojo in the Stomach.**_

_**Wan't More?! SSJ Goten asked.**_

_**DAAA! Goten kicked the Ape outside the Lab and Followed Him.**_

"_**How!?" Mojo asked.**_

_**He Tried to Punch Goten, but Goten Grabbed his Arm.**_

_**Your Finished! Goten said as he twisted his Wrist, and Flew Up in the Sky.**_

_**Take This! Goten flew up the Air.**_

_**YOU….ARE ...DONE! Goten Screams as he Fires an Angry Kamehameha at Mojo.**_

_**The Area Explodes.**_

_**This is the End of Chapter 2, and the End of the Chemical Freaks Arc.**_

_**I Hope You Enjoyed, as you can see i focused on the Action, and I'm Trying my Best To Make this a Great Fanfiction. I'm Trying to Fuse The Comedy, The Action, Familiar Faces and VERY tiny bit of Romance, to Make a Great Story! I Hope You Enjoyed, But for Now: Goodbye!**_


End file.
